Gay Play
by Sakimoto Ritsuko
Summary: A game that Ichigo came out when Ishida was helping him with revision. IchiIshi


Another IchiIshi story! Yesh! To tell you the truth, this plot is actually 8059 based but now that i've think about it, I haven't written an IchiIshi fic for centuries thus this story was born! XD Don't mind its crappy-ness. Oh, and this 'gay game' is what my classmates(guys) does everyday in the class. ^_^ Enjoy~

Disclaimer: Kubo-sensei no kara desu!~

* * *

"Hey Ishida," The orange haired teen called out. Ichigo's head was resting on his palm as his eyes were staring at the book in front of him.

Ishida forced Ichigo to stay in school in order to study for the finals. At first, Ichigo wanted Ishida to come by his house but Ishida refused to. After all the arguing and reasoning, they ended up doing their revision in the school. They had already asked sensei for permission so they'll stay in the school until the security guard asks them to leave.

Two guys. Left alone. In a classroom. Studying. What could probably happen?

"What?" Ishida turned his gaze from the book to Ichigo, pushing up his glasses.

"Do you want to play gay?" Ichigo was now smirking at the stunned bespectacled teen.

"W-What kind of question is that, Kurosaki?" Ishida's cheek flushed a slight shed of red as he turned his gaze away from Ichigo.

"Ishida, are you blushing?" Ichigo squinted his eyes and observed the smaller teen. It's hard for Ichigo to differentiate the slight red on Ishida's cheeks were the effect from the dawn or what he thought it was.

"I am positive that I am not." Ishida said firmly as his facial expression was back to his normal ones. Ishida Uryuu, has been madly in love with this seem rebellious but is actually a normal teenage student who has a natural orange colored hair, Kurosaki Ichigo. Ishida do not know when or why he fell for his mortal enemy. Of course, he would never ever tell him because he do not want to ruin their current relationship as best friends and comrades. _But why did Kurosaki bring up that word 'gay' so suddenly? _Ishida had no idea.

"Really?" Ichigo stood up from his seat and walked towards Ishida with a playful smirk.

"Yes." Ishida quickly turned away from Ichigo and focused on his book once again.

"Liar." Without the oh so smart Ishida noticing, Ichigo leaned down to whisper into his ear. Ishida's face heated up as he felt the hot breath on his ear.

"What are you doing?' Ishida stood up suddenly and backed away from Ichigo while covering his ear with his palm.

"See? You're blushing." Ichigo smirked once more.

"That's because you- Don't ignore my question, Kurosaki." Ishida wanted to retort but he frowned just slightly when he learned that he was being ignored as his blush faded away. He doesn't like being ignored.

Ichigo knew that Ishida was annoyed so he decided to tell the male with his actions. Ichigo lengthened his arm and pulled Ishida forcefully. A yelp was Ishida's only respond as he felt the strong arm yanking him forward.

"What was that for, Kurosaki?" Ishida shouted at Ichigo who was magically so close to him. Ishida blinked and tried to understand the situation he was in when he felt someone touching his hips.

Ishida immediately turned his gaze from the smirking Ichigo, which he don't know the reason to it, to his hips just to find two palm resting on hips hips. Ishida's eyes widened the moment he knew that what position he was in now.

He was sitting on Ichigo's lap with his legs at each side as they were sitting on a chair. Ishida had no idea how did they ended up in this kind of position but the yanking just now would be a logical explanation to this. Besides his thighs, he was also gripping onto Ichigo's shoulder. Maybe is the cause of their position that made their chest awfully close that their member will brush against each other's if they made the slightest movement.

The heat on Ishida's cheeks rose to his ears.

"You wanted an answer, no?" Ichigo's smirk widened as he leaned closer to the blushing teen. "I'm seeking an answer from you, that's why i'm doing these."

"W-What answer...?" Ishida backed away.

"Do you want to play gay?" Ichigo repeated his previous question.

"I-" Before Ishida could answer, Ichigo had already crashed their lips together to prevent him from further talking.

Ishida was surprised at first but soon got into his senses and kissed back.

Noticing Ishida responded to him, Ichigo went further. He nipped on Ishida's lower lip to request for permission to enter his mouth and Ishida gladly complied.

Ishida let out a low moan as he felt Ichigo's tongue slipping into his mouth. Being driven by his desire for Ichigo, Ishida too slid his tongue into Ichigo's cavern, sucking on his tongue softly. Ichigo smirked into the kiss and fought back. Tongues pressing against each other's, desperately want to dominate the other's mouth.

Whilst Ishida was too caught in the battle of dominance, Ichigo trailed his palm from his hips to under his uniform and played with Ishida's navel, causing Ishida to gasped at the touch.

"You want to, don't you?" Ishida groaned softly when Ichigo parted from his lips. Just a few seconds of parting and Ishida had already missed the moisten tongue of Ichigo.

"What..?" Ishida asked between heavy pants.

"Play gay, that is." Ichigo licked Ishida's earlobe as his fingers traveled up to his chest.

"Hn..." Ishida blushed and moaned softly at Ichigo's heavenly touches.

"K-Kurosaki, n-no..ngh..." Ishida's moans were clearer as Ichigo licked his earlobe hungrily simultaneously rubbing his nipples with his thumbs.

"You're going to love what we're going to do next." Ichigo smirked and bit his earlobe.

According to what Ichigo said, Ishida knew that they will be having a sweaty, sticky and pleasurable experience later. Well, it's not like Ishida care. After all, he always wanted to do _this_ with Ichigo so he just bucked his hips as an agreement.

Soon, the classroom was filled with sexy moans and the sound of skin lapping.

* * *

Ishida sat on his seat, reading a Spanish novel while waiting for the class to start.

The classroom was noisy but it did not distract the male from reading his novel. What distracted him was that he suddenly felt a palm on his shoulder as hot breath was hovering his ear.

"I think i'm addicted to this _game_ we played yesterday, Ishida." Ichigo purred seductively into Ishida's crimson ear that sent shivers down his spines.

Well, Ishida wouldn't mind playing too, as long as his game partner is a guy named Kurosaki Ichigo.

* * *

A/N: Fufu, i'm going to start working on my 8059 project that have been forgotten for one month(I think)! Yay for that! _ Hope you guys like it! I don't think i'll be writing any IchiIshi story from now... Gomennasai! -bows-


End file.
